


Even Walls Fall Down

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Awkwardness, F/M, First Love, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Muggles, Music, Sudden love, Tom Petty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Y/N introduces Percy to a muggle band she listens to and he realizes that he feel in love with her.





	Even Walls Fall Down

When Y/N told Percy she had something to show him he didn’t know what to expect. She was a muggleborn so she had a habit of telling him about some stuff from her childhood. After all, she didn’t really have anyone else that would listen to her. Not many people enjoyed her company enough to put up with her rambling that she was so prone to. 

She told him to meet her in the courtyard after classes were done. She said her dad had sent her something she wanted to show him. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t have just met in the common room but he didn’t want to question it. He was willing to go wherever she took him. 

Soon enough, all his classes were done so he headed towards the courtyard. He was as quick as he could be since he didn’t want his brothers following him or Y/N to feel worried. He managed to get there in a few minutes to find Y/N sitting near the fountain with some device that he assumed her dad sent her. She was drawing something in a journal and didn’t seem to notice Percy until he walked right up to her.

Percy cleared his throat trying to get Y/N’s attention which made her jump a little bit. She quickly closed her journal and put it into her bag along with her quill. “Hi Y/N. What did you want to show me?” He asked. Y/N’s eyes lit up. She didn’t expect him to be as patient with her especially because of his new prefect duties. She didn’t want to feel like she was wasting his time.

“Oh. My dad sent me a CD player last week and I wanted to tell someone about it.” Y/N said while looking at the ground. Percy was a bit confused. Y/N had always been a little bit odd and last year she told him she was diagnosed with a mental disorder that muggles call autism but she never was really shy around him. “That’s cool. What does it do?” He said as he sat down right next to her, trying to make her a little bit more comfortable. 

“It plays music if you put a disc into it. I personally think it’s pretty cool but I understand if you don’t.” Y/N said. Percy looked at it and said “I think it looks cool too, Y/N. My dad would really love it.” Percy told her. Y/N laughed a bit. “Do you want to her some songs? My dad also sent me a few albums.” Y/N said lifting her head a little bit. “Of course I would.” Percy said trying to get settled in. He had a feeling this was gonna be a while. 

Y/N reached into her bag and pulled out a small square that said ‘Tom Petty and The Heart Breakers’ clearly written in pen by her dad. Y/N opened it to reveal a disc and put it into the CD player. Soon enough the first song started up. It wasn’t like anything Percy’s family listened to. Y/N said the song was called Mary Jane’s Last Dance. 

As the song played on he noticed Y/N singing along and swaying a little. She looked about as happy as he had ever seen him. After the song was over a few more songs played. Percy could honestly see why Y/N would be excited about this. During the song called Runnin’ Down A Dream she actually got up and started dancing and Percy felt an urge to join her. 

This was not like him at all. He wasn’t one to spontaneously get up and dance but he wanted to. The pure joy on Y/N’s face made him feel a little ting of jealousy. So he said screw it and got up to dance with her. This surprised her a bit. He never acted like this but she wasn’t complaining. Maybe he was just feeling the music like she always had.

Their dance break ended when the song Walls (No. 3) came on. Y/N flopped down right next to her CD player and Percy sat right next to her. Of course Y/N knew this song too. She was singing along to it and never missing a beat.

Percy was listening to the words. They seemed to grab his attention more than any other of the songs on the CD. The lyrics seemed to connect with him and he didn’t understand why. He looked up a Y/N after the corus and realized something.

He cared about Y/N more than anyone else besides his little siblings of course but this was different. He wanted to love her. He wanted to kiss her and hug her and be important to her. Maybe he had fallen in love with her sometime since they first met. Maybe it was the song that made him realize it. Anyways he didn’t want to hide it anymore.

He tapped Y/N’s shoulder and she stopped singing. She gave him her full attention and he said “Ummm. Y/N can I ask you something?” “Yeah go ahead.” “What would you do if I said I loved you?” Y/N was quite for a few seconds “Well I would be surprised because I feel the same way.” She said turning her attention back to the ground. He couldn’t have possible known about her crush. Wood must have told him about it or something. After all he’s the only person that would possibly know.

Percy didn’t like that she turned her attention away from him so he grabbed her face gently making sure not to scare her. Soon she was looking into his eyes. Her face was about as red as a tomato. Tears were visibly forming in her eyes. There was no way he liked her. This was just a huge prank he was pulling and she didn’t want to fall victim to it but then Percy’s lips were against hers.

It was her first kiss and it was as good as she imagined it. Percy quickly pulled away apologizing. “I’m sorry Y/N I shouldn’t have done that.” He said as he put his hands onto his lap and tried to look away from her. Y/N quickly replied “It’s okay, Perce. I’m fine.” A million thoughts were going through his head. ‘Why would I do that to her? She obviously didn’t want me to. What if I ruined everything?’ 

Y/N nusseled up to him. He looked over at her to see her head on his shoulder. He moved his hand on top of hers. Every thing seemed right. It was just them and nothing else mattered. He didn’t know what was going to happen next but he was happy with Y/N in this moment. Maybe he always felt like this or maybe something in the music changed him. But one thing was true is that his walls came down that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing lately but I got inspired by listening to an unhealthy amount of Tom Petty. I would shout a certain someone out but he didn’t take me out to get shamrock shakes so.....


End file.
